Single image embossing systems for stationery and the like are known. U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,478 to Lee (“Lee”), for example, discloses an embossing system comprising two carriers between which a male and a female mold are disposed. The molds span the width of the carriers, thereby limiting the position and the orientation of the embossed image on the embossed article. The device of Lee is also adapted to be run through a roller pressing device.
An embossing system that is adaptable for custom or personalized embossing of images on a variety of articles and at any location and orientation on the embossed article would be welcomed.